


Halloween Town or Hot Topic Storage Room

by Thats_solike_you21



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Dani's home life sucks, F/M, Familial Abuse, Gen, How Do I Tag, I did this instead of my common app, I don't own these characters besides the ocs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, dani is just kinda done, everyone is so nice, jack and sally wanna adopt, nbc characters have minor existential crisis, zero is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_solike_you21/pseuds/Thats_solike_you21
Summary: Dani never liked the Nightmare Before Christmas, but working at Hot Topic, it has become something she just has to grin and bare. What happens though when she gets transported to the setting of the movie she hates? And what will happen when the characters find out that there is a world where they are just a movie?
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington





	Halloween Town or Hot Topic Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so just wanted to let you know that while Dani doesn't like NBC, I love it. And I have never worked in retail so I'm sorry if this isn't accurate. Also, I don't own any Nightmare Before Christmas characters. Hope you enjoy!

It’s October, and we all know what that means...Hot Topic will be crowded. At least those were Dani’s thoughts when she headed into work this afternoon. And she seemed to be proven right because her entire shift was nothing but helping customers, which isn’t a bad thing. Dani loved being a Hot Topic worker, from cool co-workers to being paid to sell items in her favorite store while listening to her favorite music, Dani couldn’t get enough of it. Hell she didn’t even mind the crowds that much because usually the customers were pretty chill. The only thing that did bother her was the fact that she had to work in October.

October meant Halloween, and Halloween meant Nightmare Before Christmas. Ugh Nightmare Before Christmas...Dani’s most hated movie ever. Dani never understood the following for this cult classic, to her it was just one big identity crisis with a shoehorned love story, painfully simple dialogue and characters, and annoying songs. She hated the movie so much that everytime she had to go near the Nightmare Before Christmas section, she had to fight to keep the grimace of her face, less customers saw it. And while Hot Topic is the Nightmare Before Christmas merchandise store (besides the ones in Disney), 9 months out of the year the store’s stock isn’t that big and she doesn’t have to find herself there that often. But those last 3 months are what Dani finds difficult. Having to be subject to looking at shelves of nothing but Jack, Sally, Oogie, Zero, and the rest of the cast’s faces and having to hear the movie on loop for 5 hours 5 days a week is pretty close to driving her insane. On top of that, management likes workers to wear some of the clothing, so here she is now (with a store now clear of people) restocking a shelf full of Jack and Sally t-shirts, while wearing a Jack Skellington leather jacket, counting down the seconds till the mall closes and she can leave.

“Oh guess it’s quitting time, Dani do you mind locking up?” asks her manager Brian.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” responds Dani. She finishes folding the last of the t-shirts and placing them on the shelf while Brian and her co-worker Ashley head to the back to get their stuff. Coming out of the back room, Ashley heads over to Dani who is now locking up the cash register for the night.

“See you tomorrow loser, have fun spending an extra few minutes listening to NBC music!” Ashley teased. Dani looked up, unamused.

“Haha, very funny. Go get outta here before I throw something at you”.

“Typical Dani. Always threatening violence,”. Ashley walks out the door, finally heading home for the day and is soon followed by Brian. He, however, stops at the door and turns to look at Dani, who is locking up the last cash register.

“Thanks Dani, see you tomorrow,” Brain says.

“Bye,”. Turning on his heel, Brian walks out the door just as Dani finishes locking the cash register. Sighing, she goes to the back room to grab her bag and turn off the music. Entering the room, she makes a beeline for the laptop and speaker, finally turning off the tourture that some call a masterpiece. Turning, she grabs her bag, locks the back room, and heads to the front door. Looking down while she walks, Dani ponders what kind of mood or state her mother will be in. Will she be in a drunken rage, passed out on the couch, or in bed with another man she found on the street? She is still looking down when she walks straight into the door. Rubbing her head, Dani looks up and doesn’t see your average push/pull mall door. Instead she sees what looks like a giant jack-o-lantern, with its nose as a door knob. It seems vaguely familiar, but she can’t seem to place it. Seeing no other way out besides breaking a window and deciding she doesn’t wanna get arrested, Dani turns the door knob, opening the jack-o-lantern. The door opens to pitch black. Dani starts frantically looking around but sees nothing. Until a small gust of leaves picks up and pulls her inside, closing the door behind her.


End file.
